Blood Ballet
by KidxMaka4eva
Summary: I was dancing, leaping, spinning, gliding through the night. My arms like strings that would never be broken. My feet were splashing in puddles, as I jumped through tree trunks. It was then that I noticed it. The red oozing liquid that poured from the scars on my wrists. I danced... In a pool of my own blood. The blood in which he drank. Rated T for blood and violence.


Chapter One

Three days since they left. Mr and Mrs Evans left the house next door to my own. Taking everything they owned with them to some place else that were as far away as possible from myself.

A week since he died. Soul Evans. Not just my neighbour, but also my best friend. A week since he fell from his stairs, snapping his neck on the way down. A week since he left me.

The house is now empty. Nothing left but the scent of his skin and the faint sound of his body crashing against the bottom of the stairs. And then silence.

My parents didn't know but a month before he died, he gave me a spare key to his house. To save him having to open the door whenever I knocked, or when my parents were arguing and I needed a place to hide.

I now go there every day. I sit in the room which was his and think about the times where we laughed, cried and occasionally sung.

When we used to sit on his bed and sing _Pierce the Veil _until our hearts were content. Or eventually until his parents would get annoyed by all the noise we were creating and told us to shut up.

I gripped on tightly to my ipod. And firmly I bit onto the wire that attached itself to my headphones. And then I nodded slowly, moving my head slightly from forward to back in time with the song that were blasting in my ears.

My lips began to move in time to the lyrics, "I screamed out, 'god you vulture, bring her back or take me with her.'"

I haven't been to school since I heard of his death. Who else would there be to hang around with. I'd be back to how I was when I first began secondary school. Eating my lunch in the school toilets.

Every other girl in the school staring right at me for the reason as to why I were alone. Mocking my appearance against their own. Insulting my damaged blonde hair that covered every inch on my face.

They'd most likely insult my skin for being so much more paler than theirs. And my scars which were forever bound upon both my skin and now my heart. But not theirs.

"_Screw them!" _Is what he used to say. _"You're you and I love you for that!"_

A tear slivered from my eye, staining my already tear bleached cheeks with even more salty water. I swore to myself that I couldn't possibly cry anymore, but obviously more tears still remained to force themselves from my eyes.

Two nights went by without any sleep. I was already beginning to feel dead. Like my life were draining itself away from me by the minute I lay awake.

We sat in that very spot. In the corner of the room where I held my head against the wall. But as I were weeping and wishing I were dead, we were smiling and feeling more alive than ever.

_His red eyes glistened in the moonlight, "we'll make a difference one day, I swear it."_

"_Right..." I smiled at him, "and what exactly do you mean by that?"_

"_We'll dance."_

I loved to dance.

"_We'll show the world what we're made of!" He threw himself from the ground, rising before me. "I'll hold you in my arms and spin you round like there's no tomorrow!"_

I danced when I was alive.

"_You'll move like the shooting stars in the sky," he took hold of my hand, "so fast and elegant that everyone will want to make wishes on you."_

I danced for him.

_My fingers twined themselves with his, "do you really think that?"_

_He nodded, "I believe every word of that."_

_But now..._

Slowly I rose from the corner of the darkened room. Holding my ipod ever so tightly in my fist, clenching it at my side as I stepped out into the centre of the dark and empty room.

_As well as my heart._

I stretched my arms out beside me, grasping for the air around me as I reached. My fingertips of my right hand brushing against the wall ever so slightly. Lowering my arms and then lifting them, repeating the same movement with knees.

_My legs have also..._

I lifted my left leg, and bent it behind me. The bottom of my heel touching the back of my thigh ever so slightly as I raised my right foot up on my toes.

_Stopped working._

I collapsed to the ground.

I dreamt that I were in a forest, one that held the most highest of treetops and a sky that were so blue you would think that darkness would have never existed in such a place.

Although mist surrounded me I had never felt more free in my whole life than I did in that moment. It was like I were in a sky full of nothing but space and gravity. Every time I leapt between tree trunks I landed against the ground once again, like I had never even left.

A black corset dresses was what wrapped itself around me. Netting beneath the fabric brushing against my thighs as I leapt and twirled in every direction.

My feet were bare, picking up grains of dirt and dust that smothered the forest ground I danced on. I could tell without glancing that my feet were swamped in black filth.

But I didn't wish to stop.

My arms were like strings, being pulled and weaved all around me. Creating loops and lines like my body were a shape shifter jumping through the night.

I were invincible.

There was no music, I danced to silence. But the silence was my own choice of song, it were my favourite song. I loved it.

Nothing could stop me.

Except my falling.

"Help me!" I tried to grab at the air.

It was dark where I was falling, and every inch I fell it seemed to just get darker. Blackness trying to rip me apart from the outside inwards, but I refused to let it destroy me.

I fell deeper, into what seemed the darkest pit of despair I had ever seen. And then I just kept falling, nothing to grip onto as I fell restlessly. My arms swinging everywhere hoping that I'd eventually stop.

"Soul.." I held my breath in hope, "can you hear me?"

And then someone gripped my hand, "miss...?"

My eyes flashed open.

"Miss...?"

My eyes scurried wonderingly from left to right, as they tried to focus themselves from the teary eyed sleep I had just awoken from. Everything fuzzing right before me.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Golden eyes.

I threw myself away from them. Forcing them to drop grip of my hand and let it fall towards the wooden floorboards. Not being able to stop myself from pushing myself further away from them.

They jolted towards me, "careful!"

I saw the daylight brighten up every corner within the room. The rays of sunshine beaming in through the window and reflecting itself against my pale flesh, like it were threatening to tan every part of my dead like body.

_Did I sleep here?_

My ipod rested in my hoody pocket and I eagerly threw my hand to grab it. Without realising, I had left it on throughout the night and before I could search the time the screen flashed white claiming, 'low battery,' before turning itself off.

The boy in front of me inched closer, startling me and causing me to abruptly face him once again with much clearer eyesight. I could see him now.

His eyes were indeed golden, I had never seen anything like it. I couldn't help but feel my heart bleed greatly inside of me and feel the tickling sensation as it filled up inside my chest.

Black hair fell from his head, his fringe falling into his eyes and tickling at his eyelashes, while the rest stuck closely to the side of his face as if glued to the edge of his jaw.

But what really caught my attention were the three white lines that curved round the left side of his hair.

Soul's hair were white and more scruffy.

He reached his hand out towards me once more, "can you stand?"

His skin couldn't have been much paler than mine. But it were the whitest I had ever seen skin be. I couldn't have believed it were possible to have skin like that and still be alive.

Thankful for the help, I rested my hand on top of his, lacing my thumb beneath his palm, brushing at his knuckles. And then he slowly pulled me to a stand.

And as soon as my weight was pressed into my feet, I felt my right ankle click and give in from beneath me. And due to sudden shift in weight I collapsed once more.

I yelped in excruciation as I fell towards the floor, feeling the soft presence of the ground from just beneath me before I'd hit it with another hard thump.

"Steady!" His arms were wrapped around me. "I got ya..."

Looking up at his face as I were held buried in his arms, inches away from touching the cold floor. I saw Soul's expression he used to hold when dancing with me around his bedroom. That smile.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed, throwing myself away from him once more. "Who are you, why are you here?"

His eyes widened, "my name's Kid, my family just bought this house."

_No, this is Soul's house._

"We moved in this morning, I came to check out my room and here you were."

_This is Soul's room, I'm allowed in here._

"Anyway, how did you get in here?"

I couldn't swallow the large sticky lump that had formed itself inside my throat, "the door was open..."

He raised an eyebrow, "really? I'll get dad to change that lock then, if it's busted."

_NO!_

"I'm sure it's fine..." My voice felt so quiet.

My ankle pulsated quickly, throbbing pain exploding through the whole of my right leg. Like a bat were continuously bolting itself into my shin, again and again.

"What's your name then?" He crossed his arms, "you know mine."

I thought for a moment, "Maka."

"Maka..." He repeated it much slower, "it's pretty."

I tried my hardest to look away from him, but every time I did I realised how much I missed those eyes. Those golden orb like eyes, that were beyond strange but yet wonderful at the same time.

I wanted to see them again.

"Let me help you," He held his hand out once more, "I'll escort you home."

My eyebrows drew closer, expressing my confusion. "Why are you helping me?"

His eyes widened, "because you're hurt."

"But you just found me in your house," I let my fingertips rest against his palm, "surely you'd phone the police or something?"

He smiled widely, "there's no need for that."

Admired by his wit to keep calm, I fully placed my palm against his once more, letting him slowly pull myself from the floor once again. This time I took my time in standing, trying to not force too much pressure onto my injury.

And as a result, I managed to stand upright in this pair of strangers arms.

"Come on," he nudged his head towards the door, "let's get you home."

I stammered, "there's no need, I only live next door."

"Not far for us to walk then, aye?"

My eyes widened. _Who is this guy?_

His arm was sternly wrapped round my waist as we stepped out on the landing. The tips of my fingers slightly pressing down on his right shoulder to hold my balance as we stepped towards the stairs.

As soon as I looked down at each step that laid themselves before me, I swallowed hard and thought about the long journey of pressing my feet against each step. I just prayed this boy were able to support all of my weight.

We slowly took the first step down the staircase beginning the long and tiresome journey, when as I placed my right foot against the step a great deal of pain were shocked throughout that side of my body. Causing me to wince greatly, cursing beneath my breath.

"How did you do this anyway?" He asked as we struggled to take the next stair down.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I guess I slipped."

"You guess...?"

I eagerly wished for him to stop talking. Yearning for him to disappear at once and let me make it down the stairs independently, I told myself I could do it.

"Where are your parents?" It had only occurred to me that there was only one other presence in the house besides my own.

It were his turn to shrug at my question, "probably back at the old house, packing more stuff."

"I suppose I'm lucky they're not here," I smiled to myself, "they probably would have despised my presence in there newly bought home."

He laughed, "probably."

We were four stairs down, but it still felt like an eternity had passed by in those moments from the top step to where we were then. I didn't think my ankle could take the pressure.

Fifth step, and again as I softly put my foot down the same cracking sound as before shun at my ears and caused me to collapse at the boy's side. Eagerly wanting to grab at the pained part of my body.

He held me tightly, pulling my waist against his to keep a great hold on my weight before I tumbled towards the bottom of the staircase. Just like, Soul.

Oh how I wish I fell.

"You know what," he bit hold of his tongue, taking in a sigh of what sounded like relief.

And before I could protest against his doings, his left arm was already wrapped beneath my thighs, scooping me away from the steps and into the air with nothing but his arms. His strong toned arms resting behind my back and beneath my legs.

"It's okay," I hesitated, "you don't have to do that."

He didn't look towards me whatsoever, "I insist."

Faster than I thought, we had already reached the bottom of the stairs. And just when I thought I were going to feel the comfort of touching the ground once more, he continued to carry me out the front door and onto the path.

Once stepped out into the sunlight, I saw the sun brighten up more detail onto his face. Showing me more signs of character and what he looked like.

Just below his chin on the right side of his face, a little jagged scar curved round his jawline. Not a scar that looked worryingly troublesome, but not too small that it couldn't go unnoticed.

I couldn't help but wonder how he got it, all kinds of thoughts came to me. I thought that maybe he could've tripped when he were little, or maybe he were attacked by some kind of dog.

"Here," he stopped walking.

We were outside the front of my house, the red door staring back at me as I stared at it in confusion. It was then that I remembered that the journey wasn't that long of a walk.

I waited till he put me back against the floor, "thank you."

He glanced back at me to give me a quick smile, "any time."

Lifting my right leg up to not stand on it as I gripped onto the door handle, I watched him turn from me and walk back to the new home of his. Still half expecting Soul to appear at any moment and kick him out.

But I could feel with every part of my gut feeling that no matter how much I cried, begged or screamed that it would never happen, no matter how much I needed it to.

So I remained to watch him walk away, disappearing back into my deceased best friend's old house, before closing the door behind him.


End file.
